


Confession

by It_is_a_reference



Category: Naruto
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 01:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/It_is_a_reference/pseuds/It_is_a_reference
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto are oblivious gays who try to confess and the author has given up.





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brimstone_and_Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brimstone_and_Roses/gifts).

> This. Is. The. Third. Time. I. Have. Written. This. Because. AO3. Keeps. Closing. For. Some. Fucking. Reason. Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh. Also, characters are OOC because I can't write them. Whatever. Alright, Brimstone_and_Roses, you had better be writing fluff because your angst shatters my cold, dead heart every time.

"Oi! Sasuke! Hey, Sasuke!"

Sasuke sighed, hiding a small smile as he turned to face the nuisance running towards him. The blonde was beaming and that coupled with his blonde hair and orange clothing made Sasuke wonder if maybe he was staring straight into the sun. When Naruto skidded to a halt in front of him, Sasuke spoke.

"What do you want, Naruto?"

Naruto's smile didn't falter despite Sasuke's monotonous tone of voice. Instead, his smile widened.

"Do you want to get ramen with me? I heard there's a special deal on!" He exclaimed, obviously excited and while Sasuke wanted to join the other boy, he already had plans.

"I have to train, Naruto. Ask Sakura or Kakashi-sensei or Iruka-sensei."

Naruto's smile fell this time and a disappointed frown took its place, making Sasuke wince. A smiling or smirking Naruto was a normal, happy Naruto; a disappointed Naruto was a common Naruto that Sasuke wished didn't exist.

"I did ask Iruka-sensei but he's going out on a date with Kakashi-sensei. I also know that Sakura-chan is going on a date with Ino. But if you're training, maybe I can join you. I still need to become stronger than you so I can beat you!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at that. There was no way Naruto would give up ramen for training with Sasuke if he didn't have to. Something was up. But it gave him the opportunity to hang out with Naruto without dismissing his training. So Sasuke just nodded and he and Naruto headed to the forest to train. On the way there, Sasuke kept his eyes trained on whatever was in front of him but knew Naruto was sneaking glances at him occasionally and couldn't help but wonder why. Also, Naruto was being concerningly quiet. Normally Naruto would be ranting about how he was finally going to beat Sasuke or how he had learned a new jutsu that would allow him to do something that would make Sasuke's 'lame' moves jealous. Or something along those lines. But not today. It was both a relief since Sasuke's ears weren't being talked off but it was also vaguely disturbing. They arrived at their destination and Naruto finally started talking.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hummed to show he was listening, glancing at Naruto who was avoiding his gaze, eyes glued to the ground.

"Do you... do you like anyone?"

Well... that wasn't a question Sasuke had expected Naruto to ask. But when he said 'do you like anyone' did he mean...

"Romantically or platonically?"

"Romantically. Is there a girl, or maybe a guy..." Naruto trailed off and Sasuke shrugged.

"There is one guy," Sasuke confessed.

Naruto's face fell before he plastered on a teasing smirk, rubbing the back of his head while laughing a little.

"Aha! So someone managed to catch your eye, huh? Is he cute or is he as big of a dick as you are?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, both at the remark and at the seemingly genuine interest Naruto had for the person he liked. Internally, he shrugged. It wasn't like Naruto would know who he was talking about since he was incredibly dense, as Sasuke had discovered over the past few months, so he would only know who Sasuke was talking about if he was told the name.

"He's both sometimes," Sasuke began. "He has a lot of potential as a ninja but a lot of people think otherwise. He's very determined...and stubborn. Anyone who says he can't become Hokage knows nothing about him since he'll only give up on his dream when he dies."

"Hokage?" Naruto interrupted. "Well, he'll have to go through me first if he wants that title!"

"He's also an idiot and is surprisingly dense." Sasuke sighed, shaking his head. "I don't know why you care about all of this though."

"Why I care is none of your business!" Naruto exclaimed, flustered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Idiot."

"So, uh... who's the guy, Sasuke?"

Sasuke hadn't heard Naruto sound so timid which gave him pause. He studied Naruto's face very carefully, wondering whether or not he should risk whatever relationship the two of them had. Oh well. He'd always had a habit for self-destruction.

Taking a step closer to Naruto, he huffed, "You're so oblivious. I'm looking at the guy I like."

"Oh." Naruto blushed as what Sasuke said sunk in. "Oh! Uh..."

On the outside, Sasuke scoffed. On the inside, he was screaming at himself in frustration. Why? Why did he say that? He could have denied liking anyone but _no_. He just had to say that he liked someone.

"So have you realised who I was talking about or do I need to kiss you to get it into your head?"

_Stop!_ His mind yelled at him._ What kind of threat is that?! Please, don't say anymore._

But of course, his usual filter between his brain and his mouth had been disrupted and so he continued like an idiot.

"Huh. You're kind of cute when you blush."

_Why? Just why? I don't think I've ever wanted the village to be attacked more than I do now. Can Orochimaru just come and destroy a few buildings so I can escape this misery?_

At this point, Sasuke was seriously considering jumping off the nearest cliff to his death. It was obvious that Naruto didn't feel the same way. After all, he had never showed any sign of harbouring feelings for Sasuke and it wasn't as if he had displayed interest...

"No fair!"

Sasuke's depressing thoughts were blown away when Naruto whined.

"I was supposed to confess to you! I planned an entire speech and everything! Jeez." Naruto sighed. "I spent so long practising the speech in the mirror as well. Man."

Sasuke stared. And stared. And stared some more. However, Naruto wasn't done muttering to himself.

"It was going to be romantic. At first, I planned to do it over ramen because what could be more romantic than someone confessing while you're eating ramen?"

"Literally anything else," Sasuke interjected dryly but was ignored.

"I imagined every possible scenario. Of course, I had to improvise when you said you had to train which wasn't one of those scenarios. I- wait! You said that I had potential as a ninja!"

Sasuke's first instinct was to deny it and claim that Naruto had misheard him. However, the bright look on the boy's face was enough to change Sasuke's mind, even when he knew that Naruto wouldn't shut up about it later. So instead he just nodded slightly and Naruto's eyes lit up, a grin appearing.

"Yeah! I do! Finally someone knows that I have potential!"

"Idiot. I'm not the only person who's told you that you have potential."

"Yeah but it's you that's saying it. That makes it more sincere." Naruto stated offhandedly.

Sasuke blushed a little but his slightly bashful expression morphed into a scowl when Naruto completely changed his tune.

"But just because we're dating now doesn't mean that I won't kick your ass!"

In all honesty, Sasuke didn't care that Naruto said they were dating since it would just be embarrassing for them both to have semi-confessed their feelings but not be dating. No. It was Naruto's claim that he could kick Sasuke's ass that fuelled Sasuke's competetive nature.

"You won't be able to," he scoffed. "I'm stronger than you, remember?"

Naruto stuck a tongue out of him. How mature(!)

"No way! I can totally beat you into the ground!"

They growled, each of them getting into stances preparing for the oncoming fight. Just because they were boyfriends didn't mean they couldn't knock each other down a few pegs.

**Author's Note:**

> You have no idea how much I wanted to turn this into angst! I had an idea on how to do it, too! However, doing so would grant me a fate worse than death by *obscured typing* so fluff it is.
> 
> I hate everything. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
